


Morning

by 99ureum



Series: ChanSuji Oneshots cos people need to know [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Ark (Korea Band), UNB (Band), UNI.T (Band)
Genre: Chan is whipped af, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, actual fluff this time uwu, also shirtless!Chan, omelette-san has a cameo, peace :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99ureum/pseuds/99ureum
Summary: How Chan realized that maybe mornings aren't so bad after all
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Suji | Halla
Series: ChanSuji Oneshots cos people need to know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Morning

Mornings had never been Chan's favorite part of the day. He's a sleeper; he loves his sleep. Ask anyone he knows―he sleeps anytime, anywhere, as long as he has the chance to. And for a person like that, proper sleep at the proper place is the best thing they can have. Waking up early and cutting that kind of sleep short is nothing but a big loss.  
  
Or at least that was what he thought in the past.  
  
As Chan blinked his sleep away this morning, he grabbed at his phone from the bedside table to check the time. _07:12_. He yawned. In his logic, this was WAY too early to be waking up.  
  
Chan threw his phone back to where it had been. Maybe he should just go back to sleep. It wasn't hard to make up his mind on that. But as he wriggled deeper into the sheets, he noticed something was strange.  
  
_The other side of the bed was empty._  
  
That realization seemed to alert him completely awake now as he jumped up in confusion. He was now sitting on the bed, hair all over the place and only clad in his boxer briefs, as he rubbed the remaining sleep off his eyes.  
  
_Where did she go? Did she leave? Is she angry? Was last night that bad after all?_  
  
All sorts of thoughts and what ifs started flooding Chan's head as he hastily stepped down from the bed, almost tripping over the bedsheets in the process.  
  
Fortunately, his worries were for naught as he spotted her the moment he stepped out of the apartment's bedroom.  
  
There, in front of the kitchen counter―HIS kitchen counter, Chan grinned―was Suji.  
  
Her back was facing him and her long black hair was tied into a bun atop her hair. She was wearing the shirt that Chan wore last night and now seemed to be preoccupied with making what seemed to be an omelette.  
  
Chan held his breath. _Damn, she's beautiful_ , he sighed. Even now he still felt like last night's events were nothing but a dream.  
  
They had been dating for a little over 3 months now, after a long journey of realizing their feelings for each other. And last night, they had finally given their everything to each other. Chan couldn't help but blush a little at the memory. He and Suji were each other's firsts, and he was determined to make sure they would be each other's lasts as well.  
  
With slow, careful steps he approached her. Suji seemed to be so lost in her cooking that she didn't even realize Chan's creeping behind her until the pair of thin but strong arms found home in wrapping themselves around her waist.  
  
Suji jolted, almost dropping her spatula.  
  
"Cha-... Chan! I thought you were still asleep,"  
  
The boy grinned as he pecked the top of her head. "I can't sleep without you keeping me warm." He buried his nose on the nook of her neck, taking in a big sniff. "And certainly not without your scent."  
  
At this point Suji's face was so red it was probably hot enough to cook the rest of the omelette through. Still, she tried to act normal as Chan peeked at her face, searching for her gaze.  
  
"What drug did you feed me, Lee Suji?" He whispered in her ear. Kissing her earlobe, he continued. "Now I can't live without you near me. Maybe I should put you on a leash."  
  
Suji's eyes immediately blew wide. Turning to face the smirking Chan, she sputtered a high-pitched "Wha- what!?", earning a chuckle from the boy. Chan took the opportunity to cup both his girlfriend's cheeks, giving them each a soft peck before moving to kiss her forehead, her eyes, her nose, and finally her lips.  
  
"Just kidding. I know you won't be gong anywhere anyway. You love me too much." He grinned playfully, going in for a second kiss to the lips.  
  
"You're the worst," Suji hissed, putting both her palms on Chan's exposed chest and pushing him away, mumbling something about the omelette burning. Her face was scarlet at this point of time, which made her look about ten times more adorable in Chan's eyes.  
  
"Lee Suji~~~" Both of Chan's arms found their way around Suji's waist once more as he whined. The latter showed no reaction.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, trying too hard to sound indifferent.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Suji froze. Her spatula left hanging in mid-air.  
  
Landing a quick kiss on the crook of her neck, Chan continued with a big smile, "And I can't wait to spend mornings like this with you every single day,"

Mornings have never been Chan's favorite part of the day, and probably never will be. But if it's with Suji, of what importance can time be?  
  
  
  
  


**_Epilogue:_**  
  
"Ji,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It's Sunday."  
  
"So?"  
  
Chan pouted. "Can't you finish that omelette faster so I can drag you back to bed and not let you out for the rest of the day?"  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Epilogue of Epilogue:_**  
  
"The last time I let you do that you cuddled me half to death. I'm not a teddy bear, Chan!"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was shitfic pt.2 but not gonna lie I squealed >< cuddly!chansuji for miiiiiilesssss
> 
> also thanks Ungjae for feeding our hungered chansuji shipper hearts and mentioning both their names in his new album's thanks to cos dammit yall thats probably the closest we're gonna get these two for a while :")) support IMFACT uwu


End file.
